


To See You Again

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dealing With Trauma, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Brother Gabriel, Lawyer Gabriel (Supernatural), Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Mpreg, Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel and Dean reconnect after many years apart.  They were childhood friends.  Dean finds Castiel unmated but with a six month old pup named Jack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So lately I have had writers block with my other fics. This morning when I awoke this story poured out onto the page. Please mind the tags in case of triggers. For now this is a one shot but if you guys like it I might add to it.

[](https://ibb.co/17q4Hvc)   
[](https://babynamesetc.com/j)  


Castiel stood in the aisle of the grocery store clutching his six month old pup, Jack. Standing in front of him, is his childhood friend Dean fucking Winchester. Castiel hasn’t seen him since before they both presented. The omega tries to take a covert deep breath to scent Dean but he knows Dean notices nonetheless. The scent that permeates his lungs is thick, rich, lovely and all alpha.

“Cas?” Dean says as he openly scents him and looks at Jack.

“Yes, he is mine.” Cas answers the implied question that the alpha couldn’t give voice to.

“You don’t smell mated.” The alpha says taking a tentative step closer.

“I’m not.” Cas answers meekly.

Dean steps closer and nods, “How have you been?”

Castiel is surprised that Dean is still open and doesn’t pursue the previous line of questioning. “I’m well and you?”

“I’m great. I just moved back a few weeks ago. Came back to…well.. this was always my favorite place that I ever lived.” The alpha says stuttering with nerves. Castiel can also detect Dean’s blush which is lighting up his ears red. The omega can’t help but smile at how Dean blushes because he is having this effect on him.

“I always wondered what became of you.” Castiel says as he rubs his sleeping pup’s back as a means to grounding him. He is so happy to see Dean again that he feels like he might float away.

“Dad moved us around until I presented as an alpha at 14. That same week my dad got drunk and wrapped the Impala around a tree. After his funeral Sam and I went to live with our Uncle Bobby in South Dakota.” Dean’s scent goes pungently sad for a moment and then he looks at Castiel with a strained smile. “It is so good to see you again.” The alpha says those words with so much feeling, that Cas knows so much more is meant by them.

“I’m so sorry about your father. It’s wonderful to see you again as well.” Castiel tries to infuse his words with as much longing as Dean.

“Would you go out to dinner with me as a date?” Dean asks with his blush intensifying. Castiel thinks it is absolutely adorable. He has to be honest though and put it all out there.

“Jack and I are a package deal.” Castiel warns.

“I understand that and I am more than okay with that.” The alpha gives him a genuine smile.

“When?” Castiel asks as he places little Jack back in his car seat attached to the shopping cart. The omega has hope building in his chest of the likes he has not felt in a long time.

“Would this evening be too soon?” 

“No. I was about to check out. We could go after I put the groceries away and redress Jack. He’ll be coming with us.”

“That sounds perfect. May I accompany you home and help you?”

Castiel only has to think a moment. This is Dean and he has no doubts that he and Jack are safe with him. “Sure.” Castiel says with a smile. They exchange numbers after Dean loads Cas’ groceries into his Prius, just in case they get separated. The omega sees the black Impala he remembers from his childhood in his rearview mirror. Either Dean fixed the one his father wrecked or he got another one just like it.

When they arrive at Castiel’s apartment building, Dean pulls up next to him. While Cas retrieves Jack from his car seat, Dean grabs all the groceries in one go. Castiel can’t help by but stare at Dean’s muscles flex under the weight. Once inside the alpha puts the bags on the kitchen table. Dean holds out his now empty hands. “May I hold him while you put the groceries away?” Dean asks.

“Of course.” Cas says with no reservations before handing the pup to the alpha. Castiel hears Jack start to fuss a little and goes to retrieve him but Dean starts to rock the pup and hum. Jack immediately settles in the alpha’s arms. Castiel smiles and goes back to the task of putting the groceries away knowing that his son is in good hands.

When Castiel finishes, he finds Dean sitting on the sofa with a sleeping Jack in his arms. Castiel can’t help but openly smile at the scene. “We have some time before dinner, Dean.” Cas says as he sits down next to the alpha.

“How about I put Jack down and we just talk for a bit, Cas?” Dean suggests.

“Sure. His room is the second door on the left.” Castiel says indicating down the hall.

While Dean is gone, Castiel turns on the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table. He hears Jack start to fuss as he presumes Dean is putting him in his crib. Castiel prepares himself to get up and intervene but then he hears Dean speaking. “Shhh… little guy… there is nothing to be upset about. Your omega daddy is just in the other room. I can tell he loves you very much. I can see why. You are so sweet and beautiful. Just like your omega daddy. Sleep now Jack. That’s it sweet pup.” Dean hums a tune for a couple of minutes before returning to Castiel.

“He give you trouble?” Cas asks as Dean returns to sit next to him.

“He woke up for a bit when I laid him down but he drifted back off. He is a beautiful pup.” Dean says genuinely and smiling.

“I know you’re curious Dean.”

“It’s none of my business”

“You still want to know though.” Cas counters. Dean remains silent. “I’ll tell you Dean but remember Jack is sleeping close by. I need you not to raise your voice no matter what and wake him.” Castiel warns.

“Cas?” the alpha says with worry raw in his voice.

“It was almost a year and a half ago. I was on my way home from a night class. I was in my junior year of college. My car broke down on the side of Tyler Road.”

“Not a good place Cas. If I recall correctly there is not much out there for miles.” Dean says looking downright fraught at this point.

“No there is not. I called my brother, Gabriel, and he said he’d be along shortly to pick me up as well as send a tow truck. So, I sat in my car and waited. It wasn’t long after that a tow truck pulled up behind me. I assumed it was the one Gabriel had called. It was not.” Castiel’s voice falters and Dean reaches out to grasp Cas’ hand in support. “By the time Gabriel arrived, I was unconscious. I had been raped and was bleeding in the backseat of my car. My brother got there just as the alpha was about to get away. Gabriel managed to knock him out and hold him until the police got there.” Castiel goes silent as tears slowly roll down his face.

“You don’t have to say anymore if you don’t want to.” Dean says holding Cas’ hand and massages circles into it with his thumb.

Castiel shakes his head. “NO… you need to know if you are serious about having a relationship with me. I am still correct in assuming that?”

“Yes Cas. I’m very interested in being your mate.”

“It was a few weeks later when I found out I was pregnant. I was a virgin up until the rape. I wanted to be pure for my mate. Gabriel said if I wanted to have an abortion he would support me. I couldn’t do that. It wasn’t the pup’s fault that he was a product of rape. He was an innocent in my eyes. Gabriel said I could put it up for adoption but that wasn’t an option either. The pup was half me. The first time I felt Jack move inside of me, I was in love. He’s my precious angel. Gabriel got me this apartment. He supported me through the pregnancy and was with me during the birth. He is a devoted and loving uncle to Jack. Don’t know if you know but Gabriel ended up being an alpha.”

“Oh I know.” Dean smiled weakly.

“How?”

“My little brother, Sam, you remember him?” Cas nodded. “Well he’s going to school to be a lawyer and he idolizes Gabriel. Gabe’s made quite a name for himself as a hot shot prosecutor. Sam is his biggest fan. Sam is an omega and I think he also has a celebrity crush on Gabe.”

“Really? He was always so tall for his age. I was sure he was going to be an alpha.” Castiel says stunned.

“He is 6’4” now.”

“Wow! Is he okay with being an omega.”

“Yes, he wants to be the first omega prosecutor in Kansas when he graduates.”

“That’s wonderful!”

“Cas… I would like to make my intentions, to court you as a mate, official. If we mate it is my hope that you will allow me to adopt Jack as my own.”

“Dean it has only been a couple of hours.”

“No Cas. It has been years. I’ve loved you ever since we were kids. If my dad hadn’t moved us all over the country chasing god knows what, I would have been here to protect you.”

“Dean don’t do that to yourself. Don’t. What happened… happened. It was awful and I still have nightmares. However I wake and I have Jack. I’ll never be over what happened but my pup makes everything I went through bearable.”

“Jack looks like you. He is so sweet and beautiful like his omega daddy.” Dean says leaning into Cas.

“Are you flirting with me Dean Winchester?”

“If I were Castiel Novak, would you be okay with that?”

“Yes I think I would.” Castiel leans into Dean and they share their first kiss. It’s not much more than a peck but it is a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote more.

Dating Dean was the easiest and most natural thing Castiel had ever experienced. Dean didn’t ask anymore of him than he felt comfortable giving. Over the past month they had kissed chastely and Dean had held him for countless hours. Castiel didn’t feel comfortable doing more than that right now.

At this moment, Cas sat in a chair facing his beta therapist Miss Charlie Bradbury. Castiel had been unsure about her during their first meeting a year and a half ago. At first her high energy and quirkiness had unsettled him. Soon though she was one of the few people who could get him to smile.

“So Cas… where is Jack today?” Charlie asked.

“He’s with Dean at the park down the street.” This was the first time he had come to an appointment without his pup.

“How do you feel about that? Any anxiety?” Charlie inquired in a neutral tone.

Castiel took stock of himself and realized that, no, he was totally comfortable with Dean having Jack out of his sight. “No anxiety… I trust Dean.” Cas said with confident smile.

“You realize that Dean is the only one you have allowed to watch Jack and you not be within hearing distance. You haven’t even allowed your brother, Gabriel, that privilege.” Charlie says with no judgement in her voice.

Castiel thinks about this and Charlie is right. “True.”

“Why do you think that is?” Charlie says writing something in her notebook.

“Dean is so good with him… I trust him… I have always trusted him.”

“How is that trust translating into your romantic relationship with Dean?”

“I still don’t feel comfortable being too physical. We kiss and he holds me.”

“That’s fine. You just need more time to heal. Is Dean pushing for more?” Charlie asks while making more notes.

“No. He always asks before he does anything. He always says that if I don’t feel comfortable we can stop and it won’t change how he feels.” Castiel says sounding skeptical.

“You seem unsure that he is being truthful.”

“I think he believes what he is saying but I’m afraid one day he’ll see how broken I am and leave. Find an omega that is worth his time.” Castiel says as he fidgets and resists the urge to bite his fingernails.

“Castiel… we’ve talked about this… you are not broken. You are recovering from an unimaginable trauma. Time will help but you also need to focus on positive thinking. What happened to you was horrific and not your fault. How you are feeling… your reluctance toward intimacy is natural and understandable however thinking you are broken or not worthy of Dean’s love is destructive to your recovery. Have you talked to Dean about your negative thoughts?”

“No. I don’t want him to leave me.”

“What you have told me about Dean does not support him leaving you under any circumstances.”

“I don’t want him staying with me because he has to… because of some since of some alpha duty.”

“That is not why Castiel. Why is Dean with you?”

“Because he loves me.” Castiel says meekly.

“Yes. He loves you… trauma and all.” Castiel is silent as he lets what Charlie has said absorb. “I propose, if you are amenable, that Dean come in and we do a session with you two as a couple. We will only talk about what you are comfortable with.”

“Okay. We can try that.”

“Good. Talk to Dean and then call my receptionist, Gilda, and set up the appointment.”

“I will.” Castiel says managing a small smile.

“Alright, I think we are done for today. Go be with Dean and Jack and enjoying the rest of your day, Castiel.” Charlie encourages with a bright smile.

Castiel’s smile warms because, yes, he intends to do just that.

******

Castiel makes his way the short distance on foot to the park. When he arrives he finds Dean laying on a blanket with Jack nuzzled into his chest. Dean’s eyes are closed but the alpha is awake because he is rubbing the pup’s back in a soothing manner.

“Did he get fussy?” Cas asks looking down at them with a smile.

“Not much.” Dean says cocking an eye open and smiling up at Castiel. “I gave him his bottle and then he got sleepy. He’s been snoozing for the last half hour or so. How was your appointment, Sweetheart?”

“Productive. Charlie wants you to come in with me for a couple’s session.”

“When?” Dean says still smiling.

Castiel is relieved, “Whenever is convenient for you.”

“No Cas. You decided and I will be there. There is nothing more important to me than you and Jack.”

“Sometimes I think you’re too good to be real. I’m always afraid I shall wake from this dream.” Castiel says lowering himself to the blanket.

“I’m real Cas. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, Charlie just gave me a lot to think about.”

“Was she on you about negative thinking again?” Dean asks with a supportive hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Yes.”

“Sweetheart.” Dean says reaching out and taking Cas’ hand. “I love you.” Then the alpha kisses the omega’s hand.

“I love you too. I’m sorry I am like this.”

“No Cas. You’re wonderful. We’ll get there, omega mine. I loved you since we were pups and I’ll love you until we die and after.”

“You’re a remarkable alpha, Dean.”

“Because of you.” Dean coos with a silly smile.

Castiel, careful not to wake Jack, leans in and kisses Dean. When they part, Dean smiles like Cas like he just gave him the world. Jack wakes a few minutes later needing a diaper change. Dean insists on changing Jack himself. After that they spend an hour playing with Jack in the park.

That night they eat dinner together and put Jack to bed, Castiel falls asleep in the alpha’s arms. Dean barely spends anytime at his own apartment anymore. Castiel still has nightmares but having Dean here helps.

****

The next day Castiel schedules the couple’s appointment and invites Gabriel over to dinner Saturday night. Gabriel has been bugging him to set up something where he can basically interrogate Dean. Gabriel was always protective of him but since the rape it had intensified. Castiel had been avoiding it but Gabriel finally put his foot down. “Cassie, I will find out where he lives, you know I can, and have an alpha heart to heart with him.” Castiel could just tell he was smirking when he said it.

“Fine but you’re an asshole.” Castiel retorted.

“That I am little brother.” Gabriel said before hanging up the phone.

****

Thursday night Cas and Dean laid in bed when the alpha said, “Sam is coming to visit this weekend. Would you be okay with him tagging along to Saturday dinner?”

“You do know this is the weekend Gabe’s coming to dinner?” Castiel asked.

“Yes.” Dean said and Castiel could tell the alpha was smiling.

“Oh good! Well at least with Sam competing for his attentions, maybe Gabriel won’t have the opportunity to be too harsh to you.” Castiel reasons.

“No matter what, he won’t deter me. I’d climb my way out of hell for you.”

“Remember that when my lawyer brother is grilling you and threatening to ruin your life if you so much as step a foot out of line with me.”

“He can posture all he wants, I’ll do anything for you… to be with you.”

Cas chuckled, “I’m holding you to that.” 

****

It’s barely lunchtime on Saturday, when there is a knock on Castiel’s door. When Cas looks through the peephole, he is surprised to see Dean. “Why are you so early?” Cas said as soon as he opened the door.

“Sam is having lunch with an old friend. I was sitting in my apartment all alone thinking about you. I hope it’s okay that I came over early. I missed you so much.” Dean says guiltily.

“Dean, I saw you yesterday.” Castiel chided.

“I know but that wasn’t today.” Dean pouts.

Castiel smiles and chuckles. “Get your silly alpha butt in here.” Dean laughs then and instead of coming in he pulls Castiel into his arms.

“Every moment you’re not in my arms is fucking torture, sweetheart.” Dean confesses. “Where’s Jack?” Dean asks as soon as they are in the apartment.

“He should be waking up from his nap soon, why?” Cas says curiously.

“I missed him too.” Dean declares.

“Dean.” Cas says as a whimper. He doesn’t know why but he is overloaded with emotions all of a sudden. He’s weeping in Dean’s arms before he realizes what is going on.

“Cas, did I say something wrong?” Dean asks sounding alarmed.

“No you said everything right. I think it just finally hit me how real and wonderful you are.” Castiel says trying to reign in his breathing and sobbing before he hyperventilates.

“Easy sweetheart. Breathe nice and slow for me. That’s it.” Dean coaches Castiel as he carries the omega to the sofa. Dean holds Castiel until the omega is in control. “Feel better sweetheart?”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Cas apologizes.

“No, I want you to feel like you can share anything with me. I want to be your mate which means anything that affects you impacts me also.”

“You’re perfect.” Cas accuses.

“Hardly… but I appreciate you saying that.” Dean says right before Jack starts crying. “You okay while I go get him?” Dean asks and Castiel nods.

When Dean returns with a fussy Jack, the omega smiles. Dean is rocking and singing to the pup. “Is he wet?” Cas asks.

“He was but he still doesn’t seem any happier after I changed him.” Dean responds.

“He may be hungry.” Cas says reaching for the pup. Castiel unbuttons his shirt for Jack to nurse. At first the omega had been self-conscious about doing this in front of Dean but now it seemed natural.

“Is there any prep work to be done for dinner that I can do?” Dean asked.

“No, I did most everything last night. However, I was going to the bakery down the street to pick up a pie and some of Gabriel’s favorite cupcakes. Would you want to come with? I was going to walk so Jack and I could get some fresh air.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean says kissing the back of Jack’s head and then Cas’.

****

A hand full of hours later, Dean is sitting the table as Castiel finishes dinner. Little Jack is in a sling on Dean’s chest as the alpha wipes down the pup’s highchair. The scene is so domestic and Dean loves it. He wants this to be forever.

Castiel wants that too. Tonight will be a big step toward that. If Dean doesn’t run for his life from Gabriel and Gabriel doesn’t end up hating Dean, then Castiel believes moving forward will be easier. Or at least that is what the omega hopes.

Castiel looks up when he hears Jack giggle. Dean is pretending he is eating Jack’s hands and the pup thinks it is hilarious. The omega can’t help but laugh at the silliness.

It is in this moment that the doorbell rings. Castiel goes to answer the door but Dean beats him to it. The first thing Gabriel sees is Dean with little Jack in his sling giggling against the alpha’s chest.

“Well Dean-o… longtime.” Gabriel says in a sing song taunting voice. Castiel feels his hopes shrink. Gabriel had voiced numerous concerns about Dean showing up after so much time had passed. It was one of his alpha brother’s biggest objections to their relationship.

“Yes Gabe it has been. I wish I had never been forced to leave. I never felt at home anywhere but here.”

“What took you so long to come back?” Gabriel said accusingly.

“Sam.” Dean simply said.

“Sam?” Gabriel says sounding confused.

“Yes my brother. He presented as an omega. I stayed to get him through high school and into college. He is going to make an excellent lawyer in a few years.” Dean says acting unperturbed by Gabriel’s rude way of questioning.

“A lawyers… you didn’t tell me that Castiel.” Gabe says turning to the omega.

“It wasn’t my news to tell Gabe. Sam is going to be joining us tonight. Hopefully you’ll be less hostile toward him.” Castiel scolds and sounds on the verge of rage or tears. Even the omega isn’t certain which.

“Cassie?” Gabriel says sounding apprehensive. 

Castiel feels the anger rise up in him and take over as he starts to cry. Dean immediately starts to comfort Jack, who is upset by his omega’s daddy’s fire and brimstone scent. Castiel needs to walk away, so he does.

The omega shuts himself in his room. Castiel doesn’t understand why he reacted so strongly. He feels himself calming and is considering coming out of the bedroom, when there is a tentative knock at the door. “Come in.” Cas says timidly. 

Dean comes in sans Jack. “Hey sweetheart. You feeling better?” the alpha says before sitting on the bed next to him.

“Yeah. Don’t know why I reacted so strong.”

“I think I might. I think your omega side saw Gabriel as an alpha, you thought you trusted, threatening your family. I see his side too. You are his brother who he loves very much and I am an unproven alpha in his eyes. He’s just worried and feeling protective toward you and Jack.” Dean says putting his arms around the omega.

“Yes, but it was also felt like he was questioning my ability to make decisions, because of what happened to me. It feels like he thinks I am not competent enough to judge someone’s character in order to make decisions about my own life.” Castiel says sounding forlorn.

“I am certain he doesn’t think that. You’re the smartest person I know… don’t tell Sammy.” Dean says conspiratorial.

Castiel smiles. “Of course Dean. I’m letting my negative thoughts get in my way again aren’t I?”

“Maybe but it is progress that you are realizing it. Honey do you want to postpone this dinner?”

“No. I need to face this. If we survive Gabriel, I think… no I know… I’ll be ready to take the next step.” Cas says with hope building again.

“The next step?” the alpha says confused.

“In our relationship… If we survive tonight and all goes well with our session with Charlie, I want to set a date for mating.” Castiel declares.

“Yeah. Only if you’re sure.” Dean is smiling like a fool and trying to hide it.

“Dean don’t hide from me. I know you’re excited and that it is fine. I kind of am too.” Castiel realizes.

“Good.” Dean says before kissing Cas in a way that could not be described as chaste. They never kissed this passionately before and Castiel is thrilled he feels no anxiety, only anticipation of more.

****

When Castiel emerges from his room he finds Gabriel playing with Jack on the floor. When Gabriel sees his little brother, he looks thoroughly guilt ridden. “Cassie I’m….”

Castiel holds up his hand. “Let’s start fresh but tread lightly brother.”

“Of course. I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to piss you off.”

“I know. Like I said. Fresh start.”

“Okay Bro.” Gabriel concedes.

****

The doorbell rings, saving Castiel from anymore awkward conversation with his brother. Dean comes in the living room leading an unbelievably tall shaggy haired omega. They are both smiling.

“Cas, I think you remember my ridiculous little brother, Sammy.” Dean says. 

“It’s Sam. Castiel it is good to see you.” Sam says with a big smile. Then Sam see Gabriel and stops dead I his tracks. “Gabriel Novak?” Sam says noticeably awed.

Gabriel stands up and hands Jack to Castiel. “Sammy, my… my… you got tall. Dean tells me you’re going to school to be a lawyer.” With that Sam and Gabriel no longer notice Dean and Castiel. Maybe this night won’t be a total disaster, Cas thought.

At the end of the night Gabriel gave Castiel his seal of approval on Dean. He also left with plans to have drinks with Sam the following night. Dean didn’t react or say anything until both Sam and Gabriel had left. When Cas and Dean were snuggled together in bed, Jack long ago put to bed, Dean started laughing spontaneously.

“What is so funny, my love?” Cas whispered.

“Mhmm…. I like when you call me that. I was just thinking that I am not sure which one of them is getting in over their head, Sam or Gabe.” Dean says chuckling again.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what happens.” Castiel says before snuggling into the alpha’s neck and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel and Dean were in their joint session with Charlie. Sam was still in town, so he was in the waiting room watching over a sleeping Jack. Castiel felt more comfortable having his pup in the next room so that if Jack needed him, Sam could just come get him.

“Dean it’s nice to finally meet you.” Charlie says sitting in her chair with her notebook and pen in hand.

“Good to meet you as well. I’d like to thank you for all the support and advice you have given Cas.” The alpha says leaning into Cas, who is sitting next to him on the sofa. Castiel had forgone his usual comfy chair so he could sit close to his alpha.

“It’s why I am here. So Castiel, how do you feel today?” she asked.

“I’m good.” Castiel says without any elaboration.

“Castiel?” she counters.

“I’m nervous and a little nauseous.”

“About?”

“Well Jack being out there and… well… um…” Castiel can’t voice it.

“It’s okay Sweetheart. Just say whatever it is.” Dean says rubbing Cas’ back.

“I’m afraid that something I say will change your mind about me.” The omega admits reluctantly. 

“Never. Whatever it is we’ll work through it together.” Dean counters.

Castiel looks up to see Charlie smiling at him, “Okay.” Cas says.

“What are some issues you’ve encountered since out last session?” Charlie prompts.

“Gabriel.” Castiel says.

“Your brother… what happened?” Charlie asks writing in her notebook.

“Well he came over for dinner and started rudely interrogating Dean. I got so angry. I just got so upset, I had to leave the room.” Castiel pauses thinking back, still amazed at how easily he lost it.

“How long did it take you to calm down?”

“Not long. I was pretty okay by the time Dean came to talk to me. He helped me talk out what had happened and why. After that, things were pretty much okay.”

“I’m impressed with both of you. Dean anything you want to add?” Charlie asks.

“I just want to know anything I can do to help. I want to build him up. Mostly I want to make my intended happy and take care of him and Jack.”

“From what Cas had told me, you are doing well with that already. Castiel do you have anything to say to Dean in regards to that?” Charlie says encouragingly.

“Dean has helped me so much since we’ve been together. There is not a single thing I would change.” Castiel says with confidence. Dean leans in and kisses Cas on the cheek.

The rest of the session goes well and Charlie gives her approval of Dean. Castiel feels that now that Gabriel and Charlie have accepted Dean, he can finally let his own paranoid reservations go. The omega can feel his excitement over the prospect of mating Dean grow. “Soon.” The omega thinks.

When they get out to the waiting room, they find Sam reading a book to little Jack, who is eating up the attention. Dean immediately picks Jack up and blows raspberries into his belly sending the pup into a fit of giggles. The two omegas watch the alpha’s antics with gleeful smiles.

Dean drops Sam off at his apartment before taking Castiel and Jack home. Sam has to pack because he has to be at the airport first thing in the morning. Castiel was sad to see Sam leave.

The first thing Cas does when they get home is take Jack to the nursery for a diaper change. When the omega emerges he finds the alpha in the kitchen prepping for dinner. Castiel sits down at the dining room table to nurse Jack while his thoughtful alpha cooks dinner for them.

That night when Jack is asleep for the night and everything is cleaned up, Cas and Dean decide to cuddle and watch a horror movie. Castiel jumps when his phone rings during a very intense scene. Castiel smiles though when he sees the picture of Gabriel with a sucker in his mouth light up on his phone. Dean pauses the movie while the omega answers.

“You’re calling late.” Cas says as a greeting.

“Is Dean there with you?” Gabriel asks sounding way too serious for him.

“Yes… why?”

“Put us on speaker because as your intended alpha and Jack’s future adoptive alpha daddy, this affects him too.” Gabriel explained.

Castiel hits the speaker button. “Okay Gabe we are both listening.” Dean looks at Cas and then the phone looking confused and concerned.

“Dean I need you and Cas to stay calm. Today my office was informed that Lucifer’s younger beta sister, Dumah, has filed a lawsuit to get visitation rights to Jack.” Gabriel sounds both stressed and tired.

“Lucifer, the alpha that raped Cas.” Dean says sounding horrified.

“Yes. He is apparently the last alpha in his family line. They see Jack as their last opportunity as an alpha heir to their family. Since Lucifer is doing a life sentence without possibility of parole, he won’t be able to further the family line in the future.” Gabriel explains sounding none to calm himself.

“Life?” Dean has never really asked a whole lot about the specifics regarding the rapist. In a way he didn’t want to know.

“Yeah. After they arrested him, after what he did to me, they connected him to multiple rapes. One of the omegas died of his injuries.” Castiel explains in a meek voice.

“What judge in their right mind would even consider this?” Dean says disgusted at the thought. The alpha reaches out and pulls Castiel into his lap, needing the contact. Whether it is for Castiel’s comfort or his in unclear.

“That’s the thing, Dumah’s lawyer is trying to get the case heard by Judge Abbadon Sands. She is notorious for siding with alpha’s claims no matter what the case is.” Gabriel explains.

“What can we do?” Dean asks as Castiel quietly weeps in the alpha’s arms.

“Well Dean-o, one I am going to do my best to keep Judge Sands off the case. Two, have you and Cassie set a date for your mating?”

“Not a specific date, no.” Castiel says unable to cover up the fact that he is crying.

“Hey little bro, I won’t let them touch Jack. I promise.” Gabriel says trying to comfort the omega.

“What can I do?” Dean pleads.

“If you and Cassie mate and I start the paperwork on the adoption, it would make it easier to defend against these claims.”

“The moment Cas is ready, I am” Dean declares.

“Well I am going to get off of here, so you guys can talk. Call me and let me know when you get it talked out.”

“We will.” Castiel says before hanging up.

Dean had originally planned to go home that night since he was going to have to get up so early to take Sam to the airport. Now though, Dean wasn’t leaving Castiel. The omega was so quiet that it unsettled the alpha.

“Cas… baby… is there anything I can do? You’re scaring me a little.” Dean confides.

“Why are they doing this to me?” Cas says before breaking down into sobs.

The alpha pulls the omega close. “Sweetheart I won’t let them. Do you want to talk about what Gabriel suggested?” 

“Not tonight. Maybe when you come over after taking Sam to the airport tomorrow.” Castiel says sounding exhausted.

“I’m not leaving you tonight. Do you want to come with me to take Sammy?” Dean asks as he runs his fingers through the omega’s unruly hair.

“Will we have time to maybe take Sam to breakfast?” 

“Sure… we just need to have Sam at the airport by 9am. You’re going to miss Sammy aren’t you?” Dean asks with a sleepy smile.

“Yeah. He is family.” Cas confessed.

“Sweetheart… I love you.” the alpha said hugging Cas close.

That night the alpha held his omega, as Cas cried himself to sleep. Dean made a silent promise before allowing himself to fall asleep. No one from Lucifer’s family would ever lay a finger on Jack. He already felt the pup was his and he would do anything to make it so in the eyes of the law. This Dumah didn’t know who she was fucking with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Castiel and Dean got up with the chickens. Dean got Jack dressed while Castiel pumped breast milk to take with them. Cas didn’t like to breast feed in public because it made him feel too vulnerable.

They were at Dean’s apartment to pick up Sam before 7am. Dean asked Castiel permission to tell Sam about Gabriel’s call last night. The omega agreed so Dean laid it all out to Sam over pancakes.

“That is disgusting. I can’t believe that the courts are even considering this.” Sam spat.

“This is Kansas Sammy. They aren’t as progressive as California.” Dean said sounding dejected.

“I want to change that. If there is anything I can do, you call me and I’ll be here. I promise you both.” Sam pledged.

“Thank you Sam.” Cas said reaching across the table to clasp the other omega’s hand.

We will definitely keep you posted.” Dean promised.

After an emotional goodbye at the airport, Dean and Castiel went back to the omega’s apartment to take a nap with Jack. When Castiel awakes, he feels ready to talk.

“Dean I can’t tolerate the thought of anyone from Lucifer’s family even laying eyes on Jack.” Castiel blurts out.

“I know. I feel the same way. I love you and Jack so much.” The alpha says holding Castiel close.

“I want to mate you Dean. I am ready.”

“You’re positive?”

“Yes. Even before this I knew it. DO you want a ceremony or so you just want to mate?” Castiel says, laying it out bluntly.

“What do you want Sweetheart?”

“Something small… maybe just us and a couple of witnesses. I don’t feel up to a crowd of people.”

“Whatever you want. As long as I have you for the rest of my life… I don’t care.” Dean says with a smile.

“I want to be with you forever too.”

“When? I’d be willing to go today.”

Castiel chuckles, “How about Friday evening? I can have Gabriel keep Jack overnight and we can pick him up Saturday afternoon.”

“You’ll be okay being away from him?”

“Yes. Gabriel doesn’t live far away. I wouldn’t feel comfortable having him here. I know mating knots can last over an hour.” Castiel says with reddening cheeks.

“Okay and you are right. Jack could need care in that time. I just want you to be comfortable.” Dean explains.

“This is an important step for me and I doubt it will be easy but it’s time.” Castiel says trying to sound confident.

“Okay I’ll do whatever I can to make it easier.” Dean promises.

~~~~

During that week they decide that Dean will move into Cas’ apartment while they look for a house. Dean felt that moving into his place would be too disruptive to the pup. The alpha informs Gabriel that he will take over paying for the apartment and all other expenses that Castiel and Jack have. It ends up turning into an argument. Finally the two alphas come to a compromise. Gabriel will take the money he would have spent on the apartment and put it into a trust/college fund for Jack. The money, was in Gabriel’s eyes, Castiel’s but due to inheritance law, Gabriel had been given all of their family’s assets when their parents died.

Sam can’t be at the ceremony due to his class schedule but promises to come visit soon. Castiel’s soon to be brother in law voices a want to be present for the court proceedings with Lucifer’s family. Just thinking about the trial makes Castiel sick. The family of the man that raped and beat him half to death want rights to his pup.

Castiel tries to put it all out of his mind. He needs to concentrate on the fact that he is mating Dean tomorrow. His alpha loves and wants to adopt Jack. There isn’t even a date for the trial yet, so he’ll focus on all the good things for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the rating on this fic will probably be raised to explicit on the next chapter. What are you guys thoughts on that?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
